broken_down_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Down Comic Wiki
Welcome to the Broken Down Comic Wiki Hello! This is a wiki for a MLP comic that is being slowly released weekly on deviantArt, written and drawn by StormClawPonyRises with assistance from friends. As of writing this, there have been more than 100 pages released, and the comic has been going on for over two years now. You can read it here: ☀https://stormclawponyrises.deviantart.com/art/Broken-Down-Cover-Page-574918349 Be warned that this entire wiki contains spoilers- whether it be for the fates/relationships/backstories of characters, or certain events that occur in the comic, which may not have been released yet. Blurb A young Time Traveler awakes in the middle of inter-dimensional turmoil, starting with Equestria. With his loved ones lost, his home in ruins, and most of the population in hiding, he has to find new allies and fight back against a powerful being from another dimension, who is bent on destroying the entire multiverse. A Description of What you will find Broken Down is primarily a Doctor Who-type comic with a My Little Pony style platform, with references to other things such as the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, as well as Firefly and its movie Serenity by Joss Whedon. There is some comedy, but the two main genres are Drama and Sci-fi, with some Romance sprinkled in on the side. If you don't like seeing a lot of characters crying and yelling at each other, then the comic might not be for you. This has dark themes, with references to depression, PTSD and suicide, though the comic isn't riddled with it (or maybe it is?), so don't freak out. Please be aware, and this is a warning, that there is gore, some minor, some major. Not on this wiki though, don't you worry about that! Many events in Broken Down are based off of roleplays that took place on the retired My Little Pony Minecraft Server called 'Brohoof.com', but Broken Down is actually set after those roleplays. Broken Down also uses the Strip-Comic format, meaning rather than having different size panels arranged on a page, a 'page' consists of 5-9 (occasionally 10) panels starting up and going straight down. Setting Broken Down is set in a parallel universe to the 'prime' Equestrian universe (the show), and also to the original world where the roleplays with Fluro and his DLeakland friends occurred. After a severe attack on DLeakland and then a weaker attack spread across Equestria, most of Equestria's cities and towns are burning and empty as their inhabitants flee and hide. All the forests except for the magical woods such as the Everfree are destroyed by the fires and heat. The Whitetail woods have also survived, but won't last very long. Characters Broken Down has a series of characters, of different species. There are ponies, other creatures that look like ponies, timberwolves, griffins, dragons, changelings (unreformed), etc. Many of these were designed by the comic creator, but many other characters belong to friends, group/RP mates and/or random fans of MLP who have kindly offered up their OCs for use. A full list of characters can be found here Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse